ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Artifact
A Cursed Artifact is an object with a particularly strong psychic turbulence and history attached to it. The Rookie can acquire six of these items during each investigation he undertakes with The Ghostbusters. Some of the items are loosely based on real stories or legends ('Ali Bailuu's Temperamental Carpet') and others are just for comedic effect ('Swiss Death Clock ' - Peter uses it for a desk fan). To 'pick up' a Cursed Artifact, the item must be scanned using the P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles, much in the same way the Paragoggles are used to index entities in Tobin's Spirit Guide. Once acquired, the Cursed Artifacts appear in the Firehouse. The Cursed Artifacts as they appear in the game are listed here by the investigation in which they are found, and where they appear in the Firehouse: Hotel Sedgewick ' *The Summoner Bell - (2nd Floor, Main Room, Near the stove) *Gustav's Self-Service Tray - (2nd Floor, Main Room, On the wooden table near the floral-print chair) *Stay Puft Figure - (2nd Floor, Bedroom, On the middle of the set of three beds, which happens to be Ray's bed) *Voyaging Case International - (2nd Floor, Bedroom, In front of the three eye-level windows) *Portrait of G. Sedgewick - (1st Floor, On the wall above the uniform closets) *Toaster of Sights Unseen - (2nd Floor, Main Room, On the pool table) '''Times Square ' *Hohman's Black Low-Rise - (2nd Floor, Main Room, On the floor near the refrigerator) *The Ravishing Red Prince - ( 1st Floor, On the wall above the drinking fountain ) *Asmodeus' Hotline - ( 2nd Floor, Bedroom, On the nightstand next to the microwave) *Galliano's Enchanted Pail - (2nd Floor, Main Room, By the answering machine) *3-Toed Jenkins's Midnight Goose - (2nd Floor, Main Room, On the small circular table) *Patrelli's Mischievous Traffic Cone - ( 2nd Floor, Main Room, At the top of the stairs) 'New York Public Library ' *Portrait of Eleanor Twitty - (1st Floor, On the wall above the television) *Reluctant Reading Lamp - (Basement, On the shelf of the workbench with the disassembled Proton Pack on it) *Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! - ( 2nd Floor, Bathroom, On the wall above the trash can) *Seat of Vapors Foul - ( 1st Floor, In front of the uniform closets) *Ali El-Baluu's Irksome Rug - (2nd Floor, Bedroom, Next to the bed closest to the main room) *Featherwell's Stalking Chair - (1st Floor, Near the wooden crate with the snacks on it) 'Museum of (Super)Natural History ' *Ritual Mask of Bad Advice - (2nd Floor, Bedroom, On the wall near the bathroom next to the metal shelves) *Cursed Musket of Cecil Starkey - (2nd Floor, Main Room, Next to the pinball machine) *Bagged Head of Azahotep - (1st Floor, In Peter's office) *Phoenican Plague Vase - (2nd Floor, Main Room, On the wheeled steel table) *Painting of the Trustees - ( 1st Floor, On the wall by the stairs to the 2nd Floor) *Remote-Controlled Ecto-1 - (2nd Floor, Main Room, By the answering machine) '''Return to the Sedgewick *Possessed Bell-Bottom Jeans - (Following the Rookie around the Firehouse) *Broccoli Queen Autobiography - (2nd Floor, Bedroom, On the desk) *Cruel Oven - ( 2nd Floor, Bedroom, On the shelf above the set of three beds near the calendar) *Swiss Death Clock - ( 1st Floor, On Peter's desk ) *Phantom Flush Toilet - (Basement, On the floor to the left of the Containment Unit next to the metal shelves) *The Unruly Beard of V. Belascu - ( 2nd Floor, Bathroom, Floating between the shower and a stall) Shandor 'Island' *Church of Gozer Songbook - (2nd Floor, Bedroom, On the desk) *Anguished Stuffed Bear - (2nd Floor, Bedroom, On the desk) *Fox Hunt on Tiamat Island - (1st Floor, On the wall above and to the left of the uniform closets) *Wheel of the Alabaster Wretch - (Basement, On the floor to the left of the door to the sub-basement) *Ghostbusters DVD - (2nd Floor, Bedroom, On the nightstand next to the bed closest to the main room) *Singing Slime - (2nd Floor, Main Room, On top of the refrigerator) Central Park Cemetery *Whistling Bust of Mausch - (2nd Floor, Main Room, Wooden table near the floral-print chair) *Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon - (1st Floor, On Janine's desk) *Stone Angel Head - (2nd Floor, Main Room, By the cork board) *Ghostfruit Tree - (1st Floor, To the left of the filing cabinets behind Janine's desk) *The Skull of Ivo Shandor - (1st Floor, On Peter's desk) *Archangel's Gallbladder - (2nd Floor, Main Room, On the table next to the Q-Bert machine) Category:GB:TVG Items